We all have problems, Prologue
by StrangelyBrilliant
Summary: Huntresses in Beacon have gone missing for 3 days with no leads or clues to their where, why and who is responsible. Ozpin's frustration is increasing as the Vytal Festival Tournament is nearing. An old student emerges from the shadows to take on the case before something worse happens.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck it, let's just nickname these as "Prologue"

Ozpin stood alone in his office. Gears moved on the ceiling, though this was nothing but background noise to the retired Huntsman. He stared outside the large, transparent windows, deep in thought. Who was responsible? What was their motive? Why his students? Students… A new thought derailed the previous train. Student.

He turned back and walked towards his desk, resting his cane on the left hand side of the table and sitting down on his beloved chair.

He couldn't help but admit to himself that he was a little anxious to meet his guest- one of his former students- nonetheless, he maintained the calm, stoic mask that he was known for.

A ding broke the silence as the elevator doors slid open.

A boy clad in blak walked into the room as the Headmaster silently observed him. The boy had black messy hair, pale skin that wouldn't be considered healthy or even normal, and deep, dark red eyes accompanied by an emotionless face. The boy's features and expression made him look quite intimidating. For regular people and students.

"Killian." Ozpin lightly nodded as he greeted. He gestured to the chair across from him. "You may take a seat."

"Professor Ozpin," Killian replied as he sat down, his tone painted with respect towards the elder man. "it's been a while." He said, breaking his expressionless face with a genuine smile.

"It has been, unfortunately." Ozpin smiled back as he shook his head, putting his hands together, fingers locking between each other. Pushing the previous events involving Killian in the back of his mind.

"The Vytal Festival Tournament is going to be hosted here? That must be quite the honor."

"It's not the first time we've hosted it."

"First time with me here."

"Speaking of which," Ozpin said, smile disappearing and forming into a more serious expression. "Why are you here?" He continued.

Killian's smile flattened back to an emotionless frown. "From where I've been dwelling, rumors spread fast. Most of them uninteresting, some are, but people are just to lazy to try and confirm them." Killian stated.

"And those… interesting rumors are?"

"Just one, actually. It piqued my interest and… something else in my mind."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And that rumor is?"

"Huntresses in training at Beacon go missing, no trace or lead has been found about how or who or why."

Ozpin's face formed into a subtle grimace as he lowered his hands and leaned back onto his chair. He breathed deeply and exhaled like a Boarbatusk preparing to charge it's enemy.

"I take it that it's true, then?"

"I'm afraid it is."

"Then let me help."

Ozpin's grimace broke into a restrained surprise. Killian was always one to volunteer for something, no matter what dangers he would face. The boy considered it as further and more effective training, but he had been in the dark for a while after his team's final mission. Why come out of hiding to simply help with an investigation?

"Help?"

"You're- excuse me, old. But you're not deaf."

"Why would you want to come out of hiding to lend a hand in this… situation."

"I don't see it as just a "situation", it looks more like a crisis. You're missing students between the Breach and the tournament, you think it's just a situation where the other schools' Headmasters won't ever entrust their students to your hands when you suddenly lose some of your own and have no success at all in finding them?" Killian said.

"The… crisis, is not yet publicized to avoid any negative press and to prevent the Tournament from being held back. I am aware of what people would think when they find out this-"

"That's why I want to help. It's not just the image of Beacon or the tournament at risk here, it's the-"

"Students."

"Risk is an understatement- The students are in _danger_."

"Still, Mr. Atramors." Ozpin said, leaning forward and resting his arms on his desk. "You have yet to answer my question. Why do you wish to help?"

"Because…" The boy seemed to be lost. His shoulders lowered with his head as he seemed to be looking for a reason. "I think this may have something to do with me, even if it doesn't, I'm not just going to watch events unfold something horrifying."

Ozpin's lips curled into a dull smile as he looked at the younger man's eyes. He wasn't lying, there was no other motivation.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "How do you plan on helping us with the investigation?"

"I'm doing it alone."

"Pardon?"

"I don't plan on "lending a hand", I'll solve this by myself. I'd prefer working alone and not getting anyone in trouble." Killian said, determination evident in his voice. "I hope you respect my decision."

"Very well, then." Ozpin didn't entirely trust the Killian due to unsettled matters, but something in his mind told him that he should have a degree of trust on the boy. Though, if things go south, he would be there to do his best to correct it.

"Before I come up with my first move, I need to know what happened."

Ozpin activated the single, wide screen on his desk. Multiple small portraits of students overlaid the turquoise background.

"Geez…" Killian commented as he saw the many pictures of the missing students. He seemed to stop at one picture and stared at the blonde with lilac eyes. The boy eyed the girl for a moment before moving on with the others.

"On a Sunday morning, Yang Xiao Long and her partner, Blake Belladonna" Killian's eyes seemed to narrow in either suspicion or interest when he heard the latter's name. Ozpin didn't take note of this and simply continued. "went to the city of Vale. After a few hours, the rest of their team had gotten worried as their scrolls could not be traced or contacted. Their leader and Yang's younger sister, Ruby Rose and her partner, Weiss Schnee, were accompanied by their friends, Team JNPR, CFVY and other teams in their search for the missing girls, but Ruby, and other Huntresses in training that were involved in the search had also disappeared."

"And their scrolls?"

"Untraceable."

It was never said or shown, but Ozpin was always fascinated to see how his students worked. How they fought Grimm, how they acted and how their minds reacted. Killian was no exception, well, technically. He was an excellent student and admittedly, a dangerous fighter, he turned the heads of Bartholomew, Peter, and surprisingly, Qrow and Glynda, who are not easy people to impress. The only problem is, why did Killian leave?

"Were there any Huntsmen in training present during the search? Were Yatsu-" Killian closed his eyes briefly to remember. "...whatever and Fox there?"

"Yes, along with Jaune Arc and Lie Ren and a few others."

"Few? So most of them were girls?"

"The female students were worried about their own suddenly going missing in daylight. I'm guessing that must've assumed… that something would be done to them if it was a kidnapping."

"... Are there classes ongoing?" Killian asked, done plotting.

"Yes."

"Can you call all of the students who didn't go missing and tell them to meet me after school hours?"

"What are you planning?"

"Ask questions."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. His method of asking had always been in the form of...

"Okay, I might interrogate them if they're uncooperative."

"I'll tell them that there's nothing to worry about." Not even Ozpin could tell if that was a lie or not. Killian was easy to agitate due to some students bullying him during his times as a student.

"It's still quite early, so I'll head to where the scrolls were last on and question anyone nearby. I'm also talking to someone who may have a lead."

"Very well."

Killian turned around, his tattered coattails swaying as he did. He walked to the elevator and summoned the metal box. Before he entered, Killian turned back to Ozpin with nothing but sadness in his eyes. "How are they?" He asked, voice filled with concern and melancholy.

"Your partner returned to Atlas to continue her services to the Schnee family. She had decided to bring your leader and her partner with them so that Adranus may be kept in more capable hands." Ozpin replied, wearing an uncharacteristic frown.

"... " Killian lowered his head to the side, before entering the elevator as the doors closed upon his entry.

Ozpin closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was sure Killian could provide a hand, but he was unsure if the boy would be a problem himself because of his affairs. Ozpin could only hope that whatever it is would not put him or anyone else in any danger. 14 of his students were enough.

"I hope that there's more reason for your return, Mr. Atramors."

* * *

That was just a test of something I wanted to write. It's an old draft that me and editor never really finished with, but I tried to polish some spots that I didn't like, but I was barely giving any effort.

I plan on continuing this if anyone likes it or follows it or just plain supports it, but the writing will definitely be improved upon to make the story development better. This is just a prologue that introduces you to the main plot of the story and one of the story leads- Killian Atramors.

Yes, he is an OC and may seem like any typical one. Bad background, good semblance and of course, black hair. But he's definitely balanced and I've worked on him with my editor, we didn't hesitate to shit on Killian to make him better, that's for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So, this is the second chapter. Obviously.

I also noticed that the way I wrote the first chapter seemed to be building Killian to just be the typical overused "badass" cliche with Original Characters, but Killian is definitely not going to be one dimensional and all "edgy" and full of "angst". He's got layers and other dimensions- you'll see.

But, don't worry, this chapter has improved in terms of writing. So, I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

It had been 3 days since team RWBY, Coco, Velvet, Pyrrha and Nora had disappeared.

Without Nora, Ren felt… odd.

The saying "opposites attract" applied to their friendship. While Ren maintained his cool, quiet and composed persona, Nora was a handful and full of life. He always gave Nora the logical advice and helped her with most of her homework and studies, while Nora had been the one to drag him around to do god knows what. But that just gave him the best and unique of experiences. But now, without that energy next to him, Ren felt uncomfortable with his own silence. He felt something he hadn't ever since he met Nora. Loneliness.

But Ren had to maintain his composure and stay optimistic. Despite her lack of experience, Nora was a dominant fighter and she wouldn't be beaten so easily. He had to stay calm for his brother-in-arms and team leader, Jaune.

Ever since the two girls of their team had disappeared, Jaune became… different. He seemed to have difficulties sleeping, constantly rolling around his bed with eyes that wouldn't seem to close, Ren observed with concern every night until he fell asleep. Ren knew that Jaune held himself responsible for Nora and Pyrrha going missing, but he didn't blame Jaune. He was just trying to find his friends and gave them orders that could've made the search faster.

After Grimm Studies, or also known as "Story time with Professor Port" among the student body, Jaune received a message from Headmaster Ozpin, instructing them to go to team RWBY's dorm room.

Jaune lazily put his scroll back in his right pocket with a hopeless frown. He sighed and got up from his seat, grabbing his book notes.

"Ren," Jaune called to his teammate that was about to leave the room with the crowd of students that definitely couldn't wait for class to end. He did his best to hide his fear. Ren probably blames him for giving out stupid orders that caused Pyrrha and Nora to disappear like Ruby and her team. "Ozpin wants us to meet him at team RWBY's dorm."

"Okay." Ren nodded at him with a small smile. They both walked to their dorm together.

It felt incomplete. It felt weird. Without Nora coming up with silly ideas or telling crazy stories or pretty much chattering with Ren, the pair emitted a depressing atmosphere. Without Pyrrha reminding Jaune of their training sessions or starting a discussion for the team, they felt no confidence.

Jaune's eyes closed shut for a moment and he stumbled, bumping into 2 female students in the hallway.

"Sorry! Sorry…" He apologized, hands up to offer help if they had fallen over. His eyes were wide open, bags visible.

The girl he had bumped into waved. "It's alright."

"Jaune? Are you feeling alright?" Ren asked from behind him, glancing towards the two girls as they passed by him.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm just a little sleepy from all the stories Professor Port was telling us, don't worry." He reassured his teammate. It didn't seem to work.

"Jaune." Ren said with a straight voice. "If you think that you're responsible for what happened to Pyrrha and Nora, you're not. You were just trying to help make the search easier, it's not your fault."

"But Ren…" Jaune's head tilted slightly forward to the left, he replied with a sad tone. "It's been 3 days since the search. If I had just decided that we stay together as a team, they wouldn't be gone… We don't even have a clue about what happened to them!"

"Maybe that's why Ozpin called us." Ren responded. "Jaune, just because you're not… like us, doesn't mean you're a failure as a leader."

"One of the best students of Beacon and you're friend is gone because of me!" Jaune said with a louder tone. "Stop trying to get me to ignore my mistake!"

"Jaune, you're not listening." Ren said. "You have to stop blaming yourself. It's not you who's responsible."

"Then who is?"

Ren stared at him for a brief moment. "Hopefully that's what we're about to find out."

Jaune and Ren came around the corner to the hallway of their dorm room and team RWBY's. Sun Wukong and Neptune were also there.

"Hey, Jaune." Neptune greeted, crouched on the floor.

"Hey…" Jaune returned. "Did Ozpin tell you to be here?"

"Yeah," Sun said, leaning against the wall. "But the door is locked!"

As soon as the monkey faunus said that, a click came from the doorknob, catching everyone's attention.

"Come in." A voice called from inside. It definitely wasn't Ozpin.

Jaune felt a little hesitant to enter the room. He had seen how cops interrogate people in movies and in the X-Ray and Vav comic, all intimidating and brooding.

Jaune and Ren entered the room last. The guy in green armor was freakishly huge and had to duck a bit to fit through the doorway. How did he even find a uniform his size?

As they entered, Jaune immediately noticed a boy around their age wearing dark colored clothing. He was reading that book that Blake always read by herself and never let anyone get their hands on. "Ninja's of Love" the cover read.

"Wow, you kids read this kind of stuff?" The boy commented, closing the book and politely placing it on the bed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take your seats." He said, turning to them. His face was covered by a red scarf. The skin that was shown around his eyes were a complexion that he'd never seen before. He was _seriously_ pale. His jacket had a red X with a pretty cool skull design, it took Jaune a second to realise that it was the boy's insignia.

"Okay, so I'm Killian. Hi." He waved. "I know who all of you are. Hello." He said, tilting his head to the left and to the right.

"I'm here to ask you guys a few questions of what happened the night your girl… friends disappeared." He started, putting his hands in his pockets. His arms seemed to have a gauntlet that looked a lot more different and simpler than Yang's.

"Well? Go on! Sit!" He reminded them.

"Wait, wait, wait." Neptune said as he moved forward, hands waving. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Investigator."

"Did Ozpin hire you or something?" Sun asked.

"Nope. Completely voluntary. I'm surprised he even let me." Killian responded, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Ren was listening while looking at Killian like he was some statue to study. "So you're a Hunts-"

"Look, guys. I'm just here to help, I think I have a clue to who's responsible for what's happening, but I need your stories; what happened that night?" Killian said with a more serious tone than before.

"Well…" Jaune started.

* * *

3 nights ago.

They had split up that night. Ruby, Weiss, Sun and Neptune went around the city along with the many other female students that joined the search. Team JNPR covered the industrial region of Vale. Deciding it would be more efficient to split up, Jaune told everyone to keep their scrolls trackable so should anything happen, help would come immediately. He called Ruby to do the same.

In pairs, they searched for Blake and Yang for an hour and a half. After clearing their side, Jaune tried contacting Pyrrha on his scroll, but hers was turned off for some reason. Jaune tried Nora, but he found out that most of the women that were out with them had turned off their scroll. Ruby was still there, so Jaune contacted her to ask what was going on.

"Rub-"

"Jaune! We found Yang and Blake, but they're running!"

"Why?"

"We don't know! But they're headed to where you guys are, try stopping them without hurting them!"

"You got it!"

That was the last time Ruby and Jaune had been in contact. After running around and searching for Blake and Yang, while also trying to find out where Pyrrha and Nora's most recent location before their scrolls turned off.

Finding nothing, Jaune contacted Ruby, but her scroll was now turned off as well. Tracking their last location, Jaune and Ren found nothing at an old, abandoned factory.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Jaune finished.

"Nothing else?"

"Some people said that they did see the Yang and Blake, but that was when they initially went out." Sun added from Blake's bed.

"Hmm… Kidnapping." Killian concluded immediately.

"How do you know?" Neptune asked, sitting on Weiss' bed.

"Well, if it was some sort of entity or something else, all the girls would've disappeared at the same time, but Ruby and Weiss disappeared last. This also suggests that we have 1 person to hold responsible." For a moment, Jaune saw a darkness is the red of Killian's eyes as he blinked and glared to the side.

"You could be onto something, but I think the police would've had the same conclusion." Ren said.

"Obviously. But I know a lot of people who can give me information. Tonight, I'm going to meet a group that was at the factory you were talking about."

"How do you know where the factory is?" Jaune asked.

"I ask nicely."

* * *

So that was the end of the second chapter. I hope you guys like it and I sure hope the writing is better than that last one. The style I used in narration is completely different, but I'll be sticking with the one I used for now.

Well, we got a little backstory from what happened and how Jaune and the others are doing. They will be playing a vital part in Killian's investigation.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
